fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tragedy of Julius Caesar/Act IV
ACT IV. SCENE I. Rome. A room in Antony's house. Octavius, and Lepidus, seated at a table. ANTONY. :These many then shall die; their names are prick'd. OCTAVIUS. :Your brother too must die: consent you, Lepidus? LEPIDUS. :I do consent,— OCTAVIUS. :Prick him down, Antony. LEPIDUS. :—Upon condition Publius shall not live, :Who is your sister's son, Mark Antony. ANTONY. :He shall not live; look, with a spot I damn him. :But, Lepidus, go you to Caesar's house; :Fetch the will hither, and we shall determine :How to cut off some charge in legacies. LEPIDUS. :What, shall I find you here? OCTAVIUS. :Or here, or at the Capitol. Lepidus. ANTONY. :This is a slight unmeritable man, :Meet to be sent on errands: is it fit, :The three-fold world divided, he should stand :One of the three to share it? OCTAVIUS. :So you thought him; :And took his voice who should be prick'd to die, :In our black sentence and proscription. ANTONY. :Octavius, I have seen more days than you: :And, though we lay these honors on this man, :To ease ourselves of divers slanderous loads, :He shall but bear them as the ass bears gold, :To groan and sweat under the business, :Either led or driven, as we point the way; :And having brought our treasure where we will, :Then take we down his load and turn him off, :Like to the empty ass, to shake his ears :And graze in commons. OCTAVIUS. :You may do your will; :But he's a tried and valiant soldier. ANTONY. :So is my horse, Octavius;and for that :I do appoint him store of provender: :It is a creature that I teach to fight, :To wind, to stop, to run directly on, :His corporal motion govern'd by my spirit. :And, in some taste, is Lepidus but so; :He must be taught, and train'd, and bid go forth: :A barren-spirited fellow; one that feeds :On objects, arts, and imitations, :Which, out of use and staled by other men, :Begin his fashion: do not talk of him :But as a property. And now, Octavius, :Listen great things. Brutus and Cassius :Are levying powers: we must straight make head; :Therefore let our alliance be combined, :Our best friends made, our means stretch'd; :And let us presently go sit in council, :How covert matters may be best disclosed, :And open perils surest answered. OCTAVIUS. :Let us do so: for we are at the stake, :And bay'd about with many enemies; :And some that smile have in their hearts, I fear, :Millions of mischiefs. Exeunt. SCENE II. Before Brutus' tent, in the camp near Sardis. Enter Brutus, Lucilius, Titinius, and Soldiers; Pindarus :meeting them; Lucius at some distance. BRUTUS. :Stand, ho! LUCILIUS. :Give the word, ho! and stand. BRUTUS. :What now, Lucilius! is Cassius near? LUCILIUS. :He is at hand; and Pindarus is come :To do you salutation from his master. gives a letter to Brutus. BRUTUS. :He greets me well.—Your master, Pindarus, :In his own change, or by ill officers, :Hath given me some worthy cause to wish :Things done, undone: but, if he be at hand, :I shall be satisfied. PINDARUS. :I do not doubt :But that my noble master will appear :Such as he is, full of regard and honour. BRUTUS. :He is not doubted.—A word, Lucilius: :How he received you, let me be resolved. LUCILIUS. :With courtesy and with respect enough; :But not with such familiar instances, :Nor with such free and friendly conference, :As he hath used of old. BRUTUS. :Thou hast described :A hot friend cooling: ever note, Lucilius, :When love begins to sicken and decay, :It useth an enforced ceremony. :There are no tricks in plain and simple faith; :But hollow men, like horses hot at hand, :Make gallant show and promise of their mettle; :But, when they should endure the bloody spur, :They fall their crests, and, like deceitful jades :Sink in the trial. Comes his army on? LUCILIUS. :They meant his night in Sard is to be quarter'd: :The greater part, the Horse in general, :Are come with Cassius. within. BRUTUS. :Hark! he is arrived. :March gently on to meet him. Cassius and Soldiers. CASSIUS. :Stand, ho! BRUTUS. :Stand, ho! Speak the word along. FIRST SOLDIER. :Stand! SECOND SOLDIER. :Stand! THIRD SOLDIER. :Stand! CASSIUS. :Most noble brother, you have done me wrong. BRUTUS. :Judge me, you gods! wrong I mine enemies? :And, if not so, how should I wrong a brother? CASSIUS. :Brutus, this sober form of yours hides wrongs; :And when you do them— BRUTUS. :Cassius, be content; :Speak your griefs softly, I do know you well. :Before the eyes of both our armies here, :Which should perceive nothing but love from us, :Let us not wrangle; bid them move away; :Then in my tent, Cassius, enlarge your griefs, :And I will give you audience. CASSIUS. :Pindarus, :Bid our commanders lead their charges off :A little from this ground. BRUTUS. :Lucilius, do you the like; and let no man :Come to our tent till we have done our conference.— :Lucius and Titinius, guard our door. Exeunt. SCENE III. within the tent of Brutus. Brutus and Cassius. CASSIUS. :That you have wrong'd me doth appear in this: :You have condemn'd and noted Lucius Pella :For taking bribes here of the Sardians; :Whereas my letters, praying on his side :Because I knew the man, were slighted off. BRUTUS. :You wrong'd yourself to write in such a case. CASSIUS. :In such a time as this it is not meet :That every nice offense should bear his comment. BRUTUS. :Let me tell you, Cassius, you yourself :Are much condemn'd to have an itching palm, :To sell and mart your offices for gold :To undeservers. CASSIUS. :I an itching palm! :You know that you are Brutus that speak this, :Or, by the gods, this speech were else your last. BRUTUS. :The name of Cassius honors this corruption, :And chastisement doth therefore hide his head. CASSIUS. :Chastisement! BRUTUS. :Remember March, the Ides of March remember: :Did not great Julius bleed for justice' sake? :What villain touch'd his body, that did stab, :And not for justice? What! shall one of us, :That struck the foremost man of all this world :But for supporting robbers,—shall we now :Contaminate our fingers with base bribes :And sell the mighty space of our large honours :For so much trash as may be grasped thus? :I had rather be a dog, and bay the moon, :Than such a Roman. CASSIUS. :Brutus, bay not me, :I'll not endure it: you forget yourself, :To hedge me in; I am a soldier, ay, :Older in practice, abler than yourself :To make conditions. BRUTUS. :Go to; you are not, Cassius. CASSIUS. :I am. BRUTUS. :I say you are not. CASSIUS. :Urge me no more, I shall forget myself; :Have mind upon your health, tempt me no farther. BRUTUS. :Away, slight man! CASSIUS. :Is't possible? BRUTUS. :Hear me, for I will speak. :Must I give way and room to your rash choler? :Shall I be frighted when a madman stares? CASSIUS. :O gods, ye gods! must I endure all this? BRUTUS. :All this? ay, more: fret till your proud heart break; :Go show your slaves how choleric you are, :And make your bondmen tremble. Must I budge? :Must I observe you? Must I stand and crouch :Under your testy humour? By the gods, :You shall digest the venom of your spleen, :Though it do split you; for, from this day forth, :I'll use you for my mirth, yea, for my laughter, :When you are waspish. CASSIUS. :Is it come to this? BRUTUS. :You say you are a better soldier: :Let it appear so; make your vaunting true, :And it shall please me well: for mine own part, :I shall be glad to learn of abler men. CASSIUS. :You wrong me every way, you wrong me, Brutus. :I said, an elder soldier, not a better: :Did I say "better"? BRUTUS. :If you did, I care not. CASSIUS. :When Caesar lived, he durst not thus have moved me. BRUTUS. :Peace, peace! you durst not so have tempted him. CASSIUS. :I durst not? BRUTUS. :No. CASSIUS. :What, durst not tempt him? BRUTUS. :For your life you durst not. CASSIUS. :Do not presume too much upon my love; :I may do that I shall be sorry for. BRUTUS. :You have done that you should be sorry for. :There is no terror, Cassius, in your threats, :For I am arm'd so strong in honesty, :That they pass by me as the idle wind :Which I respect not. I did send to you :For certain sums of gold, which you denied me;— :For I can raise no money by vile means: :By Heaven, I had rather coin my heart, :And drop my blood for drachmas, than to wring :From the hard hands of peasants their vile trash :By any indirection:—I did send :To you for gold to pay my legions, :Which you denied me: was that done like Cassius? :Should I have answer'd Caius Cassius so? :When Marcus Brutus grows so covetous :To lock such rascal counters from his friends, :Be ready, gods, with all your thunderbolts, :Dash him to pieces! CASSIUS. :I denied you not. BRUTUS. :You did. CASSIUS. :I did not. He was but a fool :That brought my answer back. Brutus hath rived my heart: :A friend should bear his friend's infirmities, :But Brutus makes mine greater than they are. BRUTUS. :I do not, till you practise them on me. CASSIUS. :You love me not. BRUTUS. :I do not like your faults. CASSIUS. :A friendly eye could never see such faults. BRUTUS. :A flatterer's would not, though they do appear :As huge as high Olympus. CASSIUS. :Come, Antony and young Octavius, come, :Revenge yourselves alone on Cassius, :For Cassius is a-weary of the world; :Hated by one he loves; braved by his brother; :Check'd like a bondman; all his faults observed, :Set in a note-book, learn'd and conn'd by rote, :To cast into my teeth. O, I could weep :My spirit from mine eyes!—There is my dagger, :And here my naked breast; within, a heart :Dearer than Plutus' mine, richer than gold: :If that thou be'st a Roman, take it forth; :I, that denied thee gold, will give my heart: :Strike as thou didst at Caesar; for I know, :When thou didst hate him worst, thou lovedst him better :Than ever thou lovedst Cassius. BRUTUS. :Sheathe your dagger: :Be angry when you will, it shall have scope; :Do what you will, dishonor shall be humour. :O Cassius, you are yoked with a lamb :That carries anger as the flint bears fire; :Who, much enforced, shows a hasty spark, :And straight is cold again. CASSIUS. :Hath Cassius lived :To be but mirth and laughter to his Brutus, :When grief, and blood ill-temper'd, vexeth him? BRUTUS. :When I spoke that, I was ill-temper'd too. CASSIUS. :Do you confess so much? Give me your hand. BRUTUS. :And my heart too. CASSIUS. :O Brutus,— BRUTUS. :What's the matter? CASSIUS. :—Have not you love enough to bear with me, :When that rash humor which my mother gave me :Makes me forgetful? BRUTUS. :Yes, Cassius; and from henceforth, :When you are over-earnest with your Brutus, :He'll think your mother chides, and leave you so. within. POET. :Within. Let me go in to see the generals: :There is some grudge between 'em; 'tis not meet :They be alone. LUCILIUS. :Within. You shall not come to them. POET. :Within. Nothing but death shall stay me. Poet, followed by Lucilius, and Titinius. CASSIUS. :How now! What's the matter? POET. :For shame, you generals! what do you mean? :Love, and be friends, as two such men should be; :For I have seen more years, I'm sure, than ye. CASSIUS. :Ha, ha! How vilely doth this cynic rhyme! BRUTUS. :Get you hence, sirrah; saucy fellow, hence! CASSIUS. :Bear with him, Brutus; 'tis his fashion. BRUTUS. :I'll know his humor when he knows his time: :What should the wars do with these jigging fools?— :Companion, hence! CASSIUS. :Away, away, be gone! Poet. BRUTUS. :Lucilius and Titinius, bid the commanders :Prepare to lodge their companies tonight. CASSIUS. :And come yourselves and bring Messala with you :Immediately to us. Lucilius and Titinius. BRUTUS. :Lucius, a bowl of wine! Lucius. CASSIUS. :I did not think you could have been so angry. BRUTUS. :O Cassius, I am sick of many griefs. CASSIUS. :Of your philosophy you make no use, :If you give place to accidental evils. BRUTUS. :No man bears sorrow better. Portia is dead. CASSIUS. :Ha! Portia! BRUTUS. :She is dead. CASSIUS. :How 'scaped I killing, when I cross'd you so?— :O insupportable and touching loss!— :Upon what sickness? BRUTUS. :Impatient of my absence, :And grief that young Octavius with Mark Antony :Have made themselves so strong;—for with her death :That tidings came;—with this she fell distract, :And, her attendants absent, swallow'd fire. CASSIUS. :And died so? BRUTUS. :Even so. CASSIUS. :O ye immortal gods! Lucius, with wine and a taper. BRUTUS. :Speak no more of her.—Give me a bowl of wine.— :In this I bury all unkindness, Cassius. Drinks. CASSIUS. :My heart is thirsty for that noble pledge. :Fill, Lucius, till the wine o'erswell the cup; :I cannot drink too much of Brutus' love. Drinks. BRUTUS. :Come in, Titinius!— Lucius. Titinius, with Messala. Welcome, good Messala.— :Now sit we close about this taper here, :And call in question our necessities. CASSIUS. :Portia, art thou gone? BRUTUS. :No more, I pray you.— :Messala, I have here received letters, :That young Octavius and Mark Antony :Come down upon us with a mighty power, :Bending their expedition toward Philippi. MESSALA. :Myself have letters of the selfsame tenour. BRUTUS. :With what addition? MESSALA. :That by proscription and bills of outlawry :Octavius, Antony, and Lepidus :Have put to death an hundred Senators. BRUTUS. :There in our letters do not well agree: :Mine speak of seventy Senators that died :By their proscriptions, Cicero being one. CASSIUS. :Cicero one! MESSALA. :Cicero is dead, :And by that order of proscription.— :Had you your letters from your wife, my lord? BRUTUS. :No, Messala. MESSALA. :Nor nothing in your letters writ of her? BRUTUS. :Nothing, Messala. MESSALA. :That, methinks, is strange. BRUTUS. :Why ask you? hear you aught of her in yours? MESSALA. :No, my lord. BRUTUS. :Now, as you are a Roman, tell me true. MESSALA. :Then like a Roman bear the truth I tell: :For certain she is dead, and by strange manner. BRUTUS. :Why, farewell, Portia. We must die, Messala: :With meditating that she must die once, :I have the patience to endure it now. MESSALA. :Even so great men great losses should endure. CASSIUS. :I have as much of this in art as you, :But yet my nature could not bear it so. BRUTUS. :Well, to our work alive. What do you think :Of marching to Philippi presently? CASSIUS. :I do not think it good. BRUTUS. :Your reason? CASSIUS. :This it is: :'Tis better that the enemy seek us;: :So shall he waste his means, weary his soldiers, :Doing himself offense; whilst we, lying still, :Are full of rest, defense, and nimbleness. BRUTUS. :Good reasons must, of force, give place to better. :The people 'twixt Philippi and this ground :Do stand but in a forced affection; :For they have grudged us contribution: :The enemy, marching along by them, :By them shall make a fuller number up, :Come on refresh'd, new-added, and encouraged; :From which advantage shall we cut him off, :If at Philippi we do face him there, :These people at our back. CASSIUS. :Hear me, good brother. BRUTUS. :Under your pardon. You must note besides, :That we have tried the utmost of our friends, :Our legions are brim-full, our cause is ripe: :The enemy increaseth every day; :We, at the height, are ready to decline. :There is a tide in the affairs of men :Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune; :Omitted, all the voyage of their life :Is bound in shallows and in miseries. :On such a full sea are we now afloat; :And we must take the current when it serves, :Or lose our ventures. CASSIUS. :Then, with your will, go on: :We'll along ourselves, and meet them at Philippi. BRUTUS. :The deep of night is crept upon our talk, :And nature must obey necessity; :Which we will niggard with a little rest. :There is no more to say? CASSIUS. :No more. Good night: :Early to-morrow will we rise, and hence. BRUTUS. :Lucius!—My gown.—Farewell now, good Messala:— :Good night, Titinius:—noble, noble Cassius, :Good night, and good repose. CASSIUS. :O my dear brother! :This was an ill beginning of the night. :Never come such division 'tween our souls! :Let it not, Brutus. BRUTUS. :Every thing is well. CASSIUS. :Good night, my lord. BRUTUS. :Good night, good brother. TITINIUS. MESSALA. :Good night, Lord Brutus. BRUTUS. :Farewell, everyone.— Cassius, Titinius, and Messala. Lucius, with the gown. Give me the gown. Where is thy instrument? LUCIUS. :Here in the tent. BRUTUS. :What, thou speak'st drowsily: :Poor knave, I blame thee not, thou art o'er-watch'd. :Call Claudius and some other of my men; :I'll have them sleep on cushions in my tent. LUCIUS. :Varro and Claudius! Varro and Claudius. VARRO. :Calls my lord? BRUTUS. :I pray you, sirs, lie in my tent and sleep; :It may be I shall raise you by-and-by :On business to my brother Cassius. VARRO. :So please you, we will stand and watch your pleasure. BRUTUS. :I would not have it so; lie down, good sirs: :It may be I shall otherwise bethink me.— :Look, Lucius, here's the book I sought for so; :I put it in the pocket of my gown. lie down. LUCIUS. :I was sure your lordship did not give it me. BRUTUS. :Bear with me, good boy, I am much forgetful. :Canst thou hold up thy heavy eyes awhile, :And touch thy instrument a strain or two? LUCIUS. :Ay, my lord, an't please you. BRUTUS. :It does, my boy: :I trouble thee too much, but thou art willing. LUCIUS. :It is my duty, sir. BRUTUS. :I should not urge thy duty past thy might; :I know young bloods look for a time of rest. LUCIUS. :I have slept, my lord, already. BRUTUS. :It was well done; and thou shalt sleep again; :I will not hold thee long: if I do live, :I will be good to thee.— plays and sings till he falls asleep. : :This is a sleepy tune.—O murderous Slumber, :Lay'st thou thy leaden mace upon my boy, :That plays thee music?—Gentle knave, good night; :I will not do thee so much wrong to wake thee: :If thou dost nod, thou breakst thy instrument; :I'll take it from thee; and, good boy, good night.— :Let me see, let me see; is not the leaf turn'd down :Where I left reading? Here it is, I think. the Ghost of Caesar. How ill this taper burns! Ha! who comes here? :I think it is the weakness of mine eyes :That shapes this monstrous apparition. :It comes upon me.—Art thou any thing? :Art thou some god, some angel, or some devil, :That makest my blood cold and my hair to stare? :Speak to me what thou art. GHOST. :Thy evil spirit, Brutus. BRUTUS. :Why comest thou? GHOST. :To tell thee thou shalt see me at Philippi. BRUTUS. :Well; then I shall see thee again? GHOST. :Ay, at Philippi. BRUTUS. :Why, I will see thee at Philippi, then. vanishes. :Now I have taken heart, thou vanishest: :Ill spirit, I would hold more talk with thee.— :Boy! Lucius!—Varro! Claudius! Sirs, awake!—Claudius! LUCIUS. :The strings, my lord, are false. BRUTUS. :He thinks he still is at his instrument.— :Lucius, awake! LUCIUS. :My lord? BRUTUS. :Didst thou dream, Lucius, that thou so criedst out? LUCIUS. :My lord, I do not know that I did cry. BRUTUS. :Yes, that thou didst: didst thou see any thing? LUCIUS. :Nothing, my lord. BRUTUS. :Sleep again, Lucius.—Sirrah Claudius!— :Varro. Fellow thou, awake! VARRO. :My lord? CLAUDIUS. :My lord? BRUTUS. :Why did you so cry out, sirs, in your sleep? VARRO. CLAUDIUS. :Did we, my lord? BRUTUS. :Ay: saw you any thing? VARRO. :No, my lord, I saw nothing. CLAUDIUS. :Nor I, my lord. BRUTUS. :Go and commend me to my brother Cassius; :Bid him set on his powers betimes before, :And we will follow. VARRO. CLAUDIUS. :It shall be done, my lord. Exeunt. Category:Article Subpages